


Ink Me Up

by eight (httpmg)



Series: Ink [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Blow Jobs, LEVI HAS FUCKING TATTOOS GODFREAKING BLESS, M/M, Top!Levi, anyway ereri has officially taken over my whole being amen, botom!Eren, doctor!eren, ehem idk how to write porn tbh, honestly porn isn't supposed to be here, i'm reuploading this cuz why not, idk wtf I just wrote, lmao idek if eren's drunk during the bj at this point, same ol' tags welps, tattooartist!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmg/pseuds/eight
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a doctor who just wants to get a tattoo. Yes, he wants to piss Grisha off because fuck him and his Harry Potter glasses. But no, he's not fucking drunk.Or maybe, Dr. Eren Jaegerisdrunk because there'sno wayin hell a tattoo artist would be more beautiful than the Mona fucking Lisa.The man looks 10cm shorter ( don't even ask how he accurately measured that ), an undercut hairstyle with his straight fringe covering half of his eyes, serious and soul-piercing gaze squinting at him and Eren thought that the award for the best poker face would be for him. He's tan and the black long-sleeved top hugging his upper body is enough for Eren to figure out that-Holy shit, he's hot.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> _i deleted this story for personal reasons, however i decided to re-upload it flisdjfilrrg also i'll be using the same notes i've had before (i screenshotted them AHAHHA) anyways love ya'll and to those who had read and loved this story back then, i wanna say thank you ^^_
> 
> the thought of Levi having tattoos is a fucking must, thus i wrote this
> 
> the thought of Eren as a doctor _and_ a doctor who doesn't really want to be a doctor but he's so fucking good at it, also i want a doctor that goes to the bar cause he's pissed, is also a fucking must
> 
> thus this fic
> 
> honestly, idk wtf i just wrote and there's a high chance i that the plot is smh fucked up but anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this lmfao

There are two things Eren Jaeger absolutely and irrevocably hated: coffee and infinite stacks of papers to sign.

He could never understand how people love the bitter taste of that disastrous drink, especially people his age. And he could see dozens of his fellow co-doctors sipping the hot liquid early in the morning and even at night, as late as 12 midnight. Tea is his acquaintance, thanks to his blonde childhood friend introducing the intriguing bland hot drink to him during their 2nd year in college as the two dealt with their Anatomy report at 2:30 in the fucking morning due to their undeniably stupid decision to procrastinate ( it's not Armin's fault, it's just that Eren can be a devil at times behind Mikasa's back ). He hardly believed what people say about having that adrenaline rush when you drink coffee; in Eren's case, it's quite the opposite.

Signing stacks and stacks of papers are also another thing Eren wished would disappear from his sight. It kills his mood every time he enters his own office—and it didn't help at all considering that he shows up in the hospital as early as 5. He had no trouble dealing with patients every day, he's a handy person that way; but there's no way in Hell does he enjoy doing paperwork. He chose to be a doctor over a blue-collared corporate job for a reason after all.

So, how did he managed to end up in a bar again?

Oh right, because of coffee and papers. _Lots_ of them. Probably a doctor named Jean Kirschtein added to the equation too.

"Eren, that's your fifth bottle already," Armin frowned, disapproving the sight of his best friend getting his ass drunk on a work night. "Don't you have a shift at 23:25?"

The latter took another full swig of beer and groaned, "I asked Dr. Reiner to cover for me—told him I'm having a headache."

"I can't believe you even thought of going to a bar instead of just drinking at your apartment," the blonde sighed. "You're a doctor, a _well-known_ doctor as a matter of fact, and you're letting your reputation get ruined just because an international guest doctor had eaten your nerves?"

"That's why I chose an underrated bar, didn't I?" he scoffed. "Besides, that Jean asshole who looks like a horse is too full of himself. Talking as if he owns the fucking hospital. Fuck, I'd _love_ to have Dr. Reiss dissect that fucker at the surgery room."

"Jesus Christ, Eren," Armin sighed for the nth time. "Just how _drunk_ are you?"

Eren replied with a disgusting burp, making the blonde to pinch his nose in irritation and groaned. The brown-headed male couldn't care less if Armin would just leave him right then and there. He's perfectly capable of driving himself back to the apartment. Hopefully.

"Look, I'm leaving you. Dr. Petra texted me about a patient she wants me to talk to at 22:00 so if you're not back at the apartment by 23:00, Mikasa would have your head."

"She can go and fuck herself," Eren paused before grinning. "Better yet, she could go and fuck Annie instead."

"Eren!" Armin hissed. "I swear to God, you're harder to deal with when you're drunk. What did your patients _ever_ see in you?"

"A nice-looking and tall doctor who sugarcoats his words because his dad told him it's what you call _lip servicing_ the patients."

Armin frowned and shook his head, "You know fully well Dr. Grisha never taught you that."

"Yeah but he _did_ tell me to be a doctor. Not an artist."

The blonde didn't retaliate after that. He knew it was still a sour topic to Eren since it really was his passion to paint and sell his works in an art exhibit or museum. He knew telling him that it was just his father trying to advice what's best for him and his future wouldn't really suggest as a valid reason for him to not become one.

With a shake of head, he stood up from the stool of the bar island and gave one more look at his best friend, "You can drive back right?"

"Yup."

"I'm leaving you."

"Sure."

"You're still sober, right?"

"Fuck off, Armin," Eren rolled his eyes before grinning, which made the mentioned male to give him an amused smile before leaving the bar.

Eren stared at the full rows of beers and alcohols infront of him, a small space of mirror reflecting his 'thankfully-not-fucked-up' face but the eyebags are quite evident. He didn't wear his white coat, he's not stupid to let every single customer know that there's a doctor trying to get himself drunk instead of saving lives.

He really wished that he didn't met Dr. Horseface earlier. It was just the first meeting and he already despised his guts. The stacks of papers he had to sign after his meeting with him didn't helped either. And his usual tea pack was out of stock in the hospital, so he only had an option to drink coffee—which he would _never_ think of doing so.

Drinking booze would seem to do the trick.

Eren moaned at the headache he's starting to feel, and his anger still didn't seem to seep out of his system.

"Should I do something that'll annoy Grisha?" he mumbled to himself.

Maybe making someone pissed off would help kill his angry mood. He called in a waiter for another drink, a shot this time, and noticed the tattoos inked to his arms. An idea suddenly popped in his seemingly brilliant mind.

_Oh Grisha's_ _**so** _ _gonna kill my ass._

* * *

How he even managed to enter a random tattoo store just by the bar's street without having a car accident is beyond him. However, he should give credit to the owner for having a clean shop. He expected some dirty ink spread everywhere on the floor and weird as fuck looking posters on the walls, but the interior is actually clean and pretty sleek for a tattoo parlor.

 _Sina_ is the name of the parlor, and Eren thought otherwise that it's not a Japanese word. Far from it. He'd call himself stupid if he even thought that the owner might be a foreigner, but he doesn't really give a fuck about that. The alcohol is still there, yet he felt a bit sober now. Sober enough to walk straight and not knock down a few chairs.

He _did_ feel like puking right now though.

"I don't tolerate customers barfing up shit on my floor. If you came here to get a tattoo because you're drunk, then feel free to get the fuck out."

Eren managed to stop himself on time by covering his mouth (as if _that_ would actually fucking help) and looked at the source of the voice in front of him. He felt his own breath gone in the wind and finally after so many years of stopping himself from picking up a paintbrush, he actually felt the urge to _paint_ this beautiful specimen.

"I-I mean—what?"

Eren Jaeger is a doctor who just wants to get a tattoo. Yes, he wants to piss Grisha off because fuck him and his Harry Potter glasses. But no, he's not fucking drunk.

Or, maybe Dr. Eren Jaeger _is_ drunk because there's no way in hell a tattoo artist would be more beautiful than the Mona fucking Lisa.

The man looks 10 centimeters shorter (don't even ask how he accurately measured that), an undercut hairstyle with his straight fringe covering half of his eyes, serious and soul-piercing gaze squinting at him and Eren thought that the award for the best poker face would be for him. He's tan and the black long-sleeved top hugging his upper body is enough for Eren to figure out that—

_Holy shit, he's hot._

"You're drunk," the other scrunched his nose.

Eren shook his head immediately, "N-No, I'm actually not."

"Yes, you actually are. And I bet you just got out of _Ros_ e a few minutes ago. You fucking reeked of alcohol."

"Is this how you treat your customers?"

The man wiped his suspiciously clean hands on the black apron and raised an eyebrow at him, "No. Only the ones who're not in the right state of mind to decide whether they should get a tattoo or not."

"I'm perfectly fine, as you can see," he glared.

"Not in that state. You _were_ about to fucking puke."

Eren sighed. He suddenly felt pissed even more to deal with this handsome but a shitty employee.

"Look, all I want is to get a fucking tattoo to make sure my dad would fucking scream his head off once he found out that I made my own skin dirty permantently. I'm pissed and apparently I'm the type who calms down once I managed to make someone pissed too."

He seems amused, or maybe it's just Eren's eyes, because he finally stepped out of the divider and walked towards him with his still blank expression. That expression though is enough to make Eren gulp visibly. He may be gay (and he's proud of it 'cause he almost gave Grisha a heart attack for loving to suck dicks more than pussies), but he never really had a preference when it comes to men. So, meeting this hot dude might have just set a bar for his ideal types.

"And why a tattoo of all things? You could have vandalized your old man's car or shit."

"He had this stereotypical ideal that doctors are supposed to be clean," he mumbled. "Wearing a white coat would probably hide it somewhere but I'll make sure I'll let him see it early in the morning where I don't wear it."

"So, you're a doctor."

It's not a question, it's more of a statement but Eren was too distracted with his eyes that seems to pierce right through his very tainted soul. The way his lips were pursed together in a thin line wasn't helping the heat rushing down from his face towards his groin either.

Maybe he really is drunk.

"Yeah. Surprised to see a doctor making himself drunk in a bar and impulsively get a tattoo this late at night?"

"I'm more surprised that you managed to get here safely without a single fucking scratch, actually," he shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I'm giving you a tattoo. Come with me."

Eren managed to have a shit-eating grin on his face because _fuck yes I get to make Grisha have the biggest fucking fury for the first time in his whole shitty life_. Knowing that Grisha's a clean freak with obsession over clean and innocent skin and pure hatred towards people with tattoos and piercings everywhere, having his son entering the latter part would definitely make his old man's life miserable. It's not like Eren cared if Grisha would kick him out of his own hospital. Heck, he's been waiting for _years_ for him to do that.

He could have just quitted being a doctor and leave, but the salary's great and he _is_ , in fact, a popular doctor in the hospital. By the time Grisha would kick him out, he would have enough money to spend on art supplies and paint in order to sell it for a whole year anyway. He could put up for a few more months or years, give or take.

When Eren entered the other side of the room, he saw the room to be in a neutral colored palette. The walls are cemented gray with a few aesthetic framed pictures hanged, the floor has the design of a black and white checkered tiles while the whole equipment where the tattooing takes place are all black.

"Am I supposed to wear a neutral colored clothing too?" Eren blurted out, and he wasn't even going to deny that it's the alcohol's doing.

The artist seemed to smirk at him, but he did a good job hiding it immediately, "You're an idiot for a doctor."

"It was just an impulsive comment."

"Yeah right. Get your ass on the fucking chair already."

He didn't say a word after that and scrambled towards the client chair. It was a leather one, and it seems to possibly transform into two different kinds: the one you use during dental visits and the other is for massages in a spa. Eren figured that he would sit depending on where he wanted the tattoo to be on.

"So, where do you want your old man to see the tattoo, Dr. Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes were blown wide at the sound of his last name leaving the artist's sexy mouth. The guy seems to find his reaction funny because he didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face.

"How—"

"Do you think I don't go to the only hospital here in this town? Shiganshina hospital is the only fucking medical building in this shitty town and I happened to have a friend who works there."

"That doesn't answer how you know me though," he frowned.

He rolled his eyes, "You're the talk of the town. Everyone knows Grisha Jaeger's kid. Apparently, many complimented you to be a reliable doctor."

"Well shit, man. I didn't know those gossips would even end up here too."

"The town's too small, of course gossips would arrive here sooner or later," he shrugged. "So, where do you want it? I don't have the fucking time, you know."

Eren ignored how he said the second to the last statement—and how his brain managed to flash dirty images before him in the span of 5 seconds before he bit his lip to ponder over it.

"The arm."

"Right. Sit and lie your back on the chair," he said as he himself plopped on the artist chair with a sigh.

He watched Levi rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing all sorts of tattoos inking beautifully across his tan skin and grabbed a thick photo album that's full of potential designs. Giving the album to Eren, he paused for a moment when he caught sight of a certain tattoo on the man's arm.

"Uh.." Eren looked at him with a questioning face, not exactly sure how to ask for his name when they chatted for more than 15 minutes already.

"Levi. It's Levi."

"Levi—what tattoo is that?"

Eren's finger pressed over the black tattoo, his forefinger tracing over the black-filled wing designs before moving over to the white ones, or brown and tan colored wing designs since Levi is far from being white.

Levi looked at the tattoo he pointed, _pressed_ if Eren had forgotten how to be subtle, and back at the doctor, "One of my original tattoo artworks. _Wings of Freedom_ if you're asking the title of it."

"Wings of Freedom," Eren murmured quietly, his bright green eyes not leaving the design.

The name would certainly had left a bitter taste on Eren's mouth if he was back in his last high school years where he had been a rebellious kid to his father. He did want to have some freedom of his own on choosing what career he wanted to pursue but unfortunately, his mother had withdrawn too soon to even stand up for him as well.

"I want that."

"Huh? I don't give this design to my clients. Particularly the tattoos I'm wearing," Levi squinted.

"Please," Eren whispered softly. "I need to show that to him."

Levi thought that Eren's crazy drunk if he even managed to have the attitude of a 15-year old brat to an emotional woman in only 10 seconds. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the un-opened album and placed it back at the cabinet beside him before grabbing his mask.

"I'm not giving this design to you for a cheap price. You better pay me fucking loads of it," he mumbled.

Eren smiled softly, and Levi thought that this might be the first time in their whole 20-minute conversation to see the brown-headed male smile so vulnerably.

"I'm a famous doctor, ain't I? Of course I'll pay fairly enough."

* * *

Eren might have guessed correctly that he's sober now because screaming every 5 seconds because of a needle injecting ink on his skin is enough proof that he is indeed conscious. He suddenly wished he was drunk so that he would only feel numb from the fucking pain.

"Fucking Christ, could you get any louder than this?" he heard Levi hissing from his side, and Eren fought the urge to make a snarky comment. "You're a fucking doctor, how the fuck are you screaming like a damn woman with just a needle?"

He had the feeling that Levi's capable of killing his client with just a tattoo cartridge.

"It hurts like shit, you know?"

"Of course I know. I'm a fucking tattoo artist." he snapped.

"You're too young to have an old man's temper," Eren groaned through his palm, the needle once again hitting that painful spot on his left arm.

"Who says I'm young?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"I'm 40."

"With _that_ height?"

Eren gaped at him, making the older hiss in annoyance and flick his forehead with his other free hand that's not holding the tattoo equipment.

"Watch your mouth if you don't want this needle to reach your fucking bone."

"But you're not supposed to be that old."

_Not in those handsome looks and hot body, that is._

He snorted, "What—just because I'm short and handsome, I'm supposed to be young as well?"

Eren was surprised that Levi's aware that he's hot.

"So you know you're hot?"

He seriously needs to set his priorities straight.

"My previous clients said that I'm hot. I'm just here accepting that fact."

"They're not wrong though," Eren mumbled to himself.

Whether Levi heard that or not, given the close proximity his face is to Eren's arm, Levi seems to let go of that comment and focus on his work.

"What about you? How old are you, Dr. Jaeger?"

"Just Eren, please. It's too fucking awkward to be called _doctor_ in this kind of setting."

Levi paused for a moment and looked around, before going back to work with still a blank expression, "It's not that bad of a setting."

"I meant a place wherein it's appropriate to be called one. Like hospitals for that matter."

"No shit Sherlock. I know you're supposed to be called _doctor_ in a hospital."

"Can we drop what I just said and focus on the freaking tattoo?" Eren snapped, annoyed that the conversation would get absolutely nowhere.

He felt the side of Levi's palm shaking against his skin, so it was safe to assume that the older's laughing quietly. He didn't even find himself funny though.

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm 28. Now that I realized it, I'm almost half of your age."

"Thanks for emphasizing how old I really am, shitty brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"With that attitude? Sure," he snorted.

Eren pouted, taking in the silence of their conversation for a moment as he listened to buzzing sound of the machine and the clinking between the tattoo cartridge and the metal tray as he kept on exchanging the ink. He glanced at Levi for a moment, who's still busy with the exchange of cartridges that he even managed to notice how long his lashes are from his point of view.

_Seriously, what the fuck is this beautiful specimen doing here?_

"Take a picture."

"Huh?"

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. Don't people often say that when someone's staring at them?" Levi finally looked at him square in the face, a snicker shown.

Eren immediately moved his attention to the picture frame in front of him, trying his best not to let his blush turn his face even redder. He's already drunk as it is and already red as a fucking ripe tomato—hopefully not too drunk since he hasn't puked yet—so he would not appreciate an added embarrassing blush to the equation.

"I wasn't staring," he mumbled.

Levi snorted, "Whatever floats your boat."

Eren figured that Levi wasn't the talkative type, or at least he guessed he wasn't since they've been in silence together for almost 5 minutes (and 5 minutes is very fucking long already). The doctor just continued listening to whatever sound the machine was producing, and his drunk state couldn't possibly decide if he should initiate a conversation again or not.

"Why do you want to piss your old man off?"

It was a simple question. Straightforward and precise. Eren appreciated that. He didn't know if it's the booze or Levi just has that comfortable and trustworthy vibe around him to the point of admitting that he has a fucked-up family. Or a father, rather.

"I just hate him, that's all," he shrugged. "He was against the idea of me being an artist."

"Oh? What specialty?"

"Painting. I've always loved to get my hands dirty."

Eren thought that he might have just made a dirty joke without thinking. The small twitch on Levi's lips just confirmed it.

"I suppose you tried to rebel against him?"

"Many times during my high school days," he chuckled. "But my mom hates it whenever we have to fight. I tried not to since my mom matters to me a lot but Grisha just wouldn't fucking shut up. I gave up fighting against him when she passed; thought that this is the least I could do for her to rest peacefully without her losing her hair in Heaven just because the both of us are having each other's necks."

Levi paused for a moment, he felt it, when he mentioned about his late mother but chose not to ask anything further. Thankfully.

"And why didn't you choose to quit now? You're a fucking adult already, shouldn't you have the freedom to choose?"

"Well, with all things considered, I _did_ manage to gain popularity in a span of 2 years and apparently I'm gifted with intelligence so here I am."

"That's not really a valid reason," the tattoo artist muttered.

Eren grinned, "I meant that I'm receiving a great amount salary. By the time Grisha kicks me out of the hospital, I have enough money to buy art supplies to start painting again."

"Mhm," Levi grunted out a reply, "Not bad. I guess you do have a point."

"Well, I had the feeling that he'll kick me out by the time he sees this so," he paused, before smiling widely at him. "If ever it comes down to that, let me treat you for lunch as a thank you."

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Lunch, huh? Where?"

"Italian probably?" he shrugged. "Whichever you prefer, really."

"Italian's fine," he pulled himself away from his arm and removed his mask to look at him properly. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"I hope I'm not," he admitted.

"If you aren't, you better not back out. I hold grudges against people who can't even fulfill a fucking promise. And when it comes to food, I accept it in a heartbeat."

Eren's the one snorting this time. He really admired how straight to the point Levi is.

"I think Grisha kicking me out of the hospital is worth a celebration. And since it's because of your doing with the tattoo, you deserve a treat at least."

"I'm fucking holding unto that, brat."

* * *

"So, Levi, how did you ended up being a tattoo artist?"

"You're incredibly talkative for doctor," Levi raised an eyebrow at him, making Eren to laugh lightly, showing his perfectly white pearls of teeth.

"Doctors are supposed to be talkative. Or at least, aren't shy to converse with people most especially their patients."

"Huh, I guess my friend's too quiet then."

"There are exceptions," Eren shrugged. "It just depends on the person really. Now please answer my question."

"You really are a fucking brat," he scoffed, injecting new ink unto the second wing of the tattoo.

"Well this fucking brat has nothing to do because someone is busy."

"Do you want me to finish this tattoo or not?" he deadpanned.

Eren pouted, "I mean—yeah—but I just want to get to know you better, is all."

"I don't reveal any of my personal information to my clients, if that isn't already obvious."

"Come _on_ ," he groaned. "Don't be such an old man. I mean, what are the chances you even have a doctor as a client who's _this_ sexy?"

"You're flaunting it too much, shitty brat," Levi mumbled, but Eren only grinned wider because he _didn't even deny it_. "If I tell you, would you finally shut up?"

"I'll try to."

Levi squinted at him for a moment, before continuing to focus on the tattoo and started speaking, "There isn't really a reason why I ended up being a tattoo artist. I just love making art on skin."

"So you're an art major back then?"

"Yeah. Painting's my specialty too. If you're going to ask me if my folks are against it, then drop the question 'cause I don't have any to begin with. I'm an orphan and the orphanage were generous enough to let me study until I graduated college."

"Huh? Wait so you never met your parents? At all?" he widened his eyes.

Levi's expression didn't waver, or at least that's what Eren could see with only his eyes showing. He could never understand how the older could manage to put up an unreadable expression for a day. He, himself, couldn't even manage to stop frowning every time he feels frustrated.

"Nah. They probably never bothered. I don't give a shit anyway since Nagisa-san is nice enough to make me study. He's a good man."

"Oh," Eren said, couldn't think of anything to reply to that statement. He then decided to ask another question instead to prolong the conversation. "So why aren't those tattoos for sale?"

Levi lets out a huff. Eren wasn't sure if it's due to annoyance that he just won't shut up or in amusement because he's trying so hard. Eren wasn't even going to deny the latter part, it's been a long time since he got a good fuck anyway. Why not try with the gorgeous man beside him?

"I like the idea of being the only one wearing it."

"Huh, so how about my case? I mean, you're giving me the same tattoo as the one you don't want anyone to have." Eren raised an eyebrow with a small grin.

"Because you're a shitty brat who can't stop giving me those puppy eyes to get what he wants," he spatted.

Eren giggled, "Hey, I have a good reason for it though! However, you still managed to say yes. I pegged you to be the type who would flatly say no without changing your mind, so I was curious."

Levi stared back at him, Eren was _now_ sure it's amusement—a dangerous one, holy crap—that it made his legs weak from the direct and intense gaze.

_Thank fucking God for the chair._

"You're ... special. Probably. Maybe," Levi replied softly, looking away to focus back on the tattoo.

The small grin was no replaced with a gaping mouth, blush creeping up once again on his already tainted cheeks. _Fuck, why does he have to be so fucking hard to read?_

"Oi, you're hot."

"I know."

"No, dipshit. I mean your skin's hot," Levi snapped.

Eren looked back at him before going away with a shaky breath, "I'm probably ... still drunk?"

"Not probably. You still _are_ fucking drunk. I applaud that you still manage to say coherent sentences straight without losing your fucking grammar and pronunciation."

Eren laughed. He's nervous. Of course he's fucking nervous. He's trying so hard not to get a fucking boner in front of Levi. It didn't help either when he said he's hot in that low and husky voice. Given, he meant the other way around, but his drunk mind isn't going to push those dirty thoughts away.

"Are you kidding me?"

Eren blinked out of his thoughts and eyed Levi, seeing the older staring at something in front of the doctor. Following his gaze, his eyes settled down on his groin that is, pretty much, already awake.

_Well, this is the end._

"Uh—Let me explain—"

"Your drunk ass is the only explanation here. You don't need to give me a fucking alibi," Levi hissed and stood up, placing the ink cartridge on the metal tray beside him. "Come with me."

"But—the tattoo—"

"I managed to finish it before I noticed your fucking boner," the older looked at him over his shoulder. "So, are you coming or not?"

Eren stared at his arm, seeing that the tattoo was covered with some kind of bandage that he didn't even noticed him putting on; then sat up straight to swing his legs over the side and got off the chair to follow the tattoo artist.

He was surprised to see another small hallway where Levi was walking in. Frankly, he expected the store to only have two sets of rooms divided by a wall divider. But when Levi opened the door located at the end and followed him inside, he didn't exactly expect to see a bedroom either.

"What—"

Before Eren could finish, his back was already pressed to the closed door with Levi's left arm pushing his shoulder and his right gripping the younger's waist. The position was incredibly uncomfortable considering that what Levi just did gave a heat rush towards Eren's groin. And God forbid did that even helped his boner to go down.

"Levi...?"


	2. CHAPTER II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's special. That's basically the only reason why Levi took it upon himself to give the sexual relief the shitty brat needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now let me warn you, i was never good at writing smut. i never even intended write one for this fic tbh
> 
> but one way or another, i ended up doing it so don't really get your hopes up sfljglg

"Levi...?"

"You shitty brat," Levi leaned forward until his lips could almost touch his ear, growling against it. "Did you really just get a boner because of some tattoo?"

Eren's legs are weak. His mind is fuzzy. He could feel his eyes rolling back because of the pants Levi releases to his ear. And his boner is so fucking painful that he ended up pushing his legs together to create a bit of friction because apparently, Levi is being a fucking tease, whether that's intentional or not.

"I-It's more of like because of the _person_ who's giving me a tattoo."

Levi scoffed, "And now you want me to put my dick in you because I'm the only one here in the store?"

The artist pushed his right leg between Eren's legs, his front thigh grinding against Eren's crotch and a moan came out of his mouth. Levi thought his moan sounded wonderful. Eren didn't need to know that yet.

"Please," he moaned. "I won't just let anyone do it. I only wanted _you_ to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you while you're drunk? It sure felt like I'm taking advantage of your drunk state, Dr. Jaeger."

"Whether I'm fucking drunk or not, I'd still want your cock in me, dammit," Eren hissed, feeling Levi's thigh pressing harder against his clothed dick. "You're fucking hot. I'm also hot. So why can't we just fuck each other right now and let me suck your dick as a thank you for letting me have your tattoo?"

Levi gritted his teeth and Eren was pretty sure he heard him say _fucking brat_ before crashing his lips on Eren. It wasn't even a simple kiss wherein both lips touch each other. It's an open-mouthed one with Levi biting his bottom lip, making Eren to gasp and Levi's tongue sliding in to have a taste of the alcohol Eren drank before leaving the bar. Levi's mouth, no—his _tongue_ tasted like fresh mints.

"Did you even brushed your fucking teeth?" the older glared when the two pulled apart, their sweaty foreheads leaning against each other.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? Do you think I bring a toothbrush every time I go to a bar?" Eren retorted with a snarl.

Levi looked disgusted for a moment, and Eren guessed that Levi must be a clean freak. That goes without saying if the whole

parlor is fucking clean without a dust left, though.

"You smell," Levi commented. "Shitty brat, you smell like you haven't taken a shower for a week."

"Listen, I'm a doctor and I ended being cooped up in the fucking hospital because apparently, people suddenly thought that it was okay to not wear a helmet while skateboarding or chose to overeat a fucking mountain of sweets 'cause there's always medicine to stop them from getting diabetes," Eren replied, growing impatient and just feeling so _so_ hot in his slacks and polo. "Now can you just shut up and kiss me, asshole."

A loud moan escaped the younger when Levi ignored that reply and decided to attack his neck instead, sucking and biting his skin that would surely leave hickeys and bruises tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, jumping quickly to also let his legs wrap around the older's waist. Eren wanted to give credit to Levi's strength despite the short height since he managed to carry him to the bed without falling, but he couldn't since his focus was torn between Levi sucking his tongue after pulling his lip and their clothed dicks rubbing against each other.

Levi, without even hesitating (that shitty old man), threw Eren on the bed while the young doctor was sprawled over the sheets, panting. Eren's eyes were half-closed, mouth already red from too much sucking and biting, his black button-up polo was already untucked from his slacks and his dick is already begging to lose from its confinements. With a small whine, he took the initiative to remove his own pants to let his dick breathe already. He looked at Levi who was already half-naked, his long-sleeved top already gone only to reveal his muscular built and the tattoos that are beautifully decorated on his arms.

"You're really hot," Eren whispered, not even looking away as his large and bright green eyes stared at the outline of his chest, abs and the v-line along his waist.

Levi smirked, "And you said I'm old."

"That's phsyically impossible," Eren groaned. "Fuck, thank God I thought of getting a tattoo."

Levi chuckled and kneeled on the foot of the bed, unbuckling his belt in the process and fully removing his pants and briefs before lying down with his head resting on the pillows.

"You should thank Grisha Jaeger then?"

"Fuck him," Eren growled, making Levi to snicker. "I'd rather thank my brain for having that idea."

"I'm not objecting that. The odds of having a sexy doctor as a customer is low, after all," he laughed softly. Placing his arms behind his head, he gave Eren a cocky smirk. "So, what was that about sucking my dick as thanks?"

Eren grinned proudly at the compliment (he felt smug that Levi finally acknowledged him for being sexy), before crawling between Levi's legs as he came face to face with his cock. It wasn't that long, but it was thick. Even thicker than his own. He was quite experienced, if he says so himself, so he prayed quietly that he'll manage to please the man before him. Levi's someone he doesn't meet every day; with his aloof and intimidating aura, unreadable expressions and with a foul mouth, short but has a nicely built body, and his eyes. _His predatory eyes that looks like he could eat Eren by just staring at him_.

With a soft moan, he leaned in to inhale the scent of his pre-cum. Wrapping his long fingers around the base, he gave the tip a few kitten licks, tasting the bitterness of it. He then opened his mouth and began sucking him off, hollowing his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, his teeth scraping a bit of his dick. Levi lets out a few guttural groans, encouraging Eren to continue. And possibly giving him more. He removed his mouth off of him, leaving a trail of saliva on the way to have a deep breath before sucking him off again. This time, he made sure the tip was hitting the back of his throat.

Now, deep throating wasn't his thing at all. He hated the feeling of getting choked. But if it only means to hear Levi groaning and moaning, then Eren would not even hesitate to make sure his cock would be throat deep in him. Sure enough, he heard Levi groaning loudly.

"Fuck, that's it. Do that again."

Eren smiled mentally, couldn't even manage to do it physically with a cock in his mouth, before bobbing his head again as the tip oc Levi's dick hitting the back of his throat again and again. He started to massage his balls too, before alternating himself in sucking both his dick and balls. He managed to lick the underside of Levi's cock as well while pumping it with his fingers.

"Shit, Eren. Shit shit _shit_ ," Levi hissed, grabbing a fistful of Eren's chocolate brown hair and began maneuvering him as he pushed and pulled him as he continued to suck him off. "Yeah, that's right. Suck that dick for me. Show me those pretty tears of yours while you deep throat me, Eren. That's right. You're doing great, sweetheart."

 _Fuck, he fucking called me_ _ **sweetheart**_ , Eren mused, feeling his dick throbbing already from too much arousal. The pet name was too much that it went straight towards Eren's dick, which is already red and ready to burst. Closing his eyes as his tears began to fall one by one, he continued to suck him off as his dick hit the back of his throat numerous times.

He could feel Levi's legs already tensing, a sign that he's already close, and that made Eren to suck him off harder while massaging his balls in the process. After a few seconds, he felt the hot liquid shooting inside his mouth, the bitterness making contact with his tongue as he drank every last drop of it. When he felt like Levi shot all of his load out, he pulled away and gulped all of his cum down. The sight made Levi's pupils to dilate in lust and arousal. The next thing he knew, Eren's back was already on the bed with Levi on top of him.

"Fuck, Eren. It seems your mouth wasn't only meant for talking to patients 24/7," he panted.

Eren smiled widely despite the sides of his mouth aching. He wrapped his arms around his neck once again and pulled him down for a kiss and Eren swore he felt Levi smiling through it.

"As you should know, I worked hard to have that skill."

"Oho," Levi snickered. "Should I see how your moans would sound like as I fuck you through and through?"

"I don't mind being loud," Eren raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Do you?"

"If it's as pretty as you, then no, I don't mind," he whispered before placing his right fore and ring finger on his lips. "Suck."

Eren opened his mouth and leaned a bit to reach Levi's clean hand, not leaving his gaze on Levi as the older watched him sucking his fingers the same way he did to his cock earlier. Eren eyed the way his dick getting hard again, and he couldn't help but smirk in triumph because of it. Levi noticed the smug look and shook his head with a chuckle, pulling out his fingers before inserting them in his hole, surprising Eren as he lets out a yelp.

"Cocky brat," Levi said.

Eren couldn't reply to that, not with two fingers already thrusting in and out of his hole as pleasure shoots down to the tips of his toes. It had been a long time since he had someone do this to him, so he feels overly sensitive. Eren couldn't stop moaning every time Levi's fingers thrusted in.

"Ah—shit! _Ah, Levi_!" he moaned, gripping the sheets on both his sides because _shit, it already feels good with only two fingers_.

"I'm going to add the third one," Levi whispered softly, looking at Eren through a half-lidded eyes. "Do you think your ass can do that for me, hm?"

"Y-Yeah," Eren whimpered. "J-Just put it in already."

Levi didn't say anything, he just pushed the third finger in and Eren arched his back, his mouth wide open, "Oh my _God_."

"With just three fingers in, you sure do have a lot of fucking reactions," Levi smirked.

"Shut up," Eren growled.

Levi continued to pump his fingers inside Eren, the younger already a moaning mess in front of him. He tried different angles, seeing multiple reactions from the young doctor, but when he curled his fingers, Eren released a long and breathy moan. Levi smirked as he finally found Eren's prostate.

"There Levi, hit right there. Just hit over there," Eren begged, his legs trembling in pleasure and arousal.

Even before Eren could feel himself cumming despite the numerous times Levi hit that same spot, he groaned in frustration when he suddenly felt empty; his hole visibly clenching and trembling in the empty air.

"Le–!"

Levi didn't even say a word nor a warning when he just suddenly inserted his dick in him. Eren released a silent scream in pleasure, his legs instinctively wrapping his legs around Levi's waist as the older thrusted his cock in and out of Eren's ass. The room was nothing but the sound of Eren's moans, Levi's throaty groans and all sorts of skin slapping against skin as Levi's hips come in contact with Eren's globes and thighs.

"Ah, yes! Right there Levi— Oh _fuck_!" Eren whimpered and moaned, scratching Levi's back in the process as the older continued to thrust in him while kissing his neck then his lips as he drank all of the doctor's pretty moans.

"I'm close," Eren mewled against Levi's ear, his legs tightening around his hips even more to make sure Levi's dick is already balls deep in him.

The brunette groaned against his neck, "Me too. Fuck, _Eren_."

Eren won't stop moaning even if he tried. The way Levi's dick kept on hitting his prostrate on the first try was just too fucking good that he just won't stop. He wasn't even sure if these were actually his moans anymore. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots, like a snake coiling on its prey, and his mind already cloudy as he hugged Levi tighter. He felt Levi's legs tensing up as well, his thrusts starting to get rougher, and with the last few thrusts, the both of them came with Eren's semen hitting his silk top and Levi collapsing on top of him.

How fucking sweet. They both came.

"Fuck," Levi breathed out, pushing himself up as he pulled his dick out. Eren widened his eyes through his pantings when he saw the condom on his dick.

"Wha—how the fuck did you got a condom in?"

"I happened to be pretty good at multitasking," Levi shrugged before putting the end of the condom in a knot to avoid his cum from spilling out.

"You wore that condom while fingering me?" Eren blinked, his mouth gaping open.

Levi looked at him as if his head disappeared, "Why the fuck do you even sound surprised?"

"Well—of course I'm surprised! Nobody does that!"

"Wow, so you're calling me weird. Thanks," Levi rolled his eyes and rolled out of the bed as he went for the door on the left.

Eren saw that it was a bathroom. _Is this even a store or a fucking apartment with no kitchen?_

"Stay there. Let me grab a towel so that I can clean you," the older muttered before disappearing in the bathroom.

Eren smiled widely at his statement, before facing the ceiling with a contented grin. To be frank, all of his past partners weren't really doing aftercare for him. Both of them are too tired to stand up and chose to sleep through that sticky mess. Then again, Eren thought that Levi would rather die than sleep on a bed with sheets stained with cum. He pretty much figured out how he loathed any kind pf dirt and germs.

"Damn, all that work really stopped me from getting fucked," he mumbled. He felt his phone vibrating by the foot of the bed, still inside his slacks, and Eren took the liberty to take it despite his ass refusing to even move an inch because he had a feeling that it's Mikasa texting him.

Sure enough, she did.

 **overprotective shit:** Eren Jaeger, where the fuck are you? are you still breathing?

 **Eren Jaeger:** somewhere. still alive. y?

 **overprotective shit:** why? ur asking me wHY? IT'S ALREADY 12:30 EREN

 **Eren Jaeger:** could u just calm ur ass

 **Eren Jaeger:** im a doctor. i work at the hospital. patients often popped out of the emergency room at fuck o'clock so u should have expected that i might come home late or not

 **Eren Jaeger:** or even ended up sleeping in the hospital too cuz im too fucking tired to drive

 **Eren Jaeger:** anyway im omw home dw abt me

 **overprotective shit:** nice try but that aint gonna work

 **overprotective shit:** i just texted armin to ask where the hell u are and he told me ur off at Rose to get urself drunk

 **overprotective shit:** u probably met an asshole that pissed u off too much

 **Eren Jaeger:** well

 **Eren Jaeger** : that and bc theres too fucking much papers to sign

 **Eren Jaeger:** and also the tea was out of stock so i was annoyed

 **Eren Jaeger:** the asshole was just the cherry on top

 **overprotective shit:** alright i get it but srsly where are u

 **Eren Jaeger:** tattoo store

 **overprotective shit:** THE WHAT?

 **Eren Jaeger:** i got a tattoo to annoy grisha

 **Eren Jaeger:** there's this hot tattoo artist and we get to know each other

 **Eren Jaeger:** then we fucked cuz my dick cant take it anymore

 **Eren Jaeger:** would u believe that this guy's gonna do aftercare? cuZ IM FUCKING BLESSED

 **overprotective shit:** u dont have to actually tell me that eren

 **overprotective shit:** at least u had fun but u better text me when u gonna get home

 **Eren Jaeger:** y? u gonna kick my ass cuz i got a tattoo?

 **overprotective shit:** that and bc u didnt tell me that u'll go home late

 **overprotective shit:** now stop focusing on me and focus on ur fucking boylet cuz ur disgusting

Eren snorted, texting a decent _goodbye_ to her before locking his phone when he heard footsteps walking towards him, seeing Levi wearing a fresh set of boxer briefs (Eren felt himself drooling at the outline of his cock) and holding a damp towel.

"Lie down, you're fucking sweaty and it's annoying me already," he grumbled as he sat down next to him.

Eren laughed, "You really are a clean freak."

"I just happened to have a decent hygiene," he remarked while starting to wipe the sweat and cum starting from his foot then to his legs. "You can stay here for the night. I don't plan on letting you drive in the middle of the fucking night with your ass sore."

"Oh? But my clothes—"

"I have plenty of them. So are the underwear that I haven't opened from their packages."

"You're prepared," Eren raised an eyebrow.

No, he's not jealous that Levi has loads of extra clothes and underwear in the room. How could he if this man in front of him is just too beautiful for any customer to pass up?

Nope. He's not jealous at the thought of Levi fucking or getting fucked by someone. Not at all.

"If you even think that the only reason why I have a lot of spare clothes and underwear is because I often spend the night with my clients then think again. I'm not someone who lets anyone get into my pants that easily," Levi gave him a look before gently wiping the other end of the towel on Eren's dick, making the doctor to let out a small mewl in delight.

"You're a fucking mind reader," he groaned.

Levi just smirked, "No. You're just too easy to read."

Eren pouted and looked away, blushed and embarrassed that he was caught redhandedly and closed his eyes as he lets Levi clean the rest of his body. It only took a short moment since he felt something being dropped on his stomach. Peeking, he saw a shirt and boxer briefs. He smiled.

"Thanks."

The artist nodded it off as he grabbed the used sheets. Eren removed his top, grimacing at the cum staining on it (he might have to apologize to Mikasa for ruining her gift for him), and threw it somewhere else before wearing the shirt. Levi gave him a pointed look when he threw the shirt but Eren just gave him an innocent smile, making Levi to roll his eyes and let out a grunt as he threw the sheets on the laundry basket near the door. Eren wore next the boxer briefs, which snuggled perfectly on him. He suddenly smells Levi's scent on him, making the younger to sniff on the shirt's color before moaning quietly.

_God, he really smells so fucking good._

"Stop smelling my shirt, brat."

Eren blushed as he eyed Levi, who was already walking back towards the bed with his usual unreadable face. However, Eren noticed a glint of amusement in his eyes so he assumed that he finds it pleasant?

He could never understand him.

"You just smell so good," he mumbled.

"It's called scented laundry detergent," he replied.

Eren groaned, "Could you please stop with your witty comebacks? I'm too fucking tired to reply a smarter one."

"You're too easy to tease," he snorted, lying down on the bed and pulled the new sheet (he had never guessed that it was a blanket that they had stained earlier). "Are you going to lie down next to me or not? I assume you're into cuddles."

He scrunched his nose and stared at him, "Seriously, are you a mind-reader?"

"Eren, you better get your cute ass over here and cuddle with me before I change my fucking mind."

"Alright alright! Geez, you really are an old man."

"And you're a spoiled shitty brat."

"Would you hit me if I said _your_ spoiled shitty brat?"

" ... We're going to pretend that you didn't said a smooth comment just now."

"Okay now that's just mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ya'll probably wonder why Mikasa suddenly acted the exact opposite of how she is in her previous life. My only explanation is that—no, she's not the same Mikasa back then when there are titans
> 
> Personally, I think that if Mikasa wasn't abducted by kidnappers and got her parents killed, she wouldn't be who she is in the anime; so I assumed that Mikasa would be like any typical person in this modern AU setting (but she's still overprotective of Eren)
> 
> Additionally, another note about Levi's store, yes there is actually a room behind the actual store that is strictly off-limits to customers (obviously) but the entrance to the hallway is pretty much open.
> 
> Why does Levi have a spare room complete with clothes and basic necessities? Basically he just sleeps there if ever he happens to finish a tattoo for a client way past the closing time (since there are occasions that happens which he needs to work overtime) and he's too lazy to drive back to his apartment. Thus, the room.
> 
> P.S.  
>  _Levi drives a motorcycle hehe_


	3. CHAPTER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decided to pay Erwin a visit because he finally got to talk to Eren (and because the son of a bitch wouldn't let Levi introduce him to Eren before).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose adding a chapter for Levi's point of view (somehow) would be good so here it is flsfrg

"I assume you finally managed to talk to Eren since you decided to meet me in my office?"

Levi decided that visiting Erwin Smith, the COO of Shiganshina Hospital, at this time would be the perfect moment. After making sure that Eren is actually capable of driving back to his shared apartment with Mikasa, he went straight to the hospital after a roughly good 10-minute shower (Eren doesn't need to know that he and Mikasa are actually cousins in this era- _yet_ ). Hange Zoe is also working at Shiganshina, but Levi knew too well that that bitch wouldn't stop shutting their mouth once he tells them the whole story. The three of them had gained back their memories of two thousand years ago, after all.

Erwin's eyebrow was raised in questioning, smiling just so very little at the sight of Levi leaning at the wall beside his office door with his usual _try-to-read-me-but-you-just-fucking-can't_ expression.

Levi pushed himself away from the wall and approached the COO and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and we ended up in bed too."

"Oh?" Erwin looked surprised.

Levi can't blame him. He didn't expected that he and Eren would end up _making love_ last night either (Levi would like to call it make love than fuck because, after all, he still love Eren until now). Or, approximately 8 hours ago.

"I've always thought that it'll take longer before you even get Eren to bed. I didn't expect that it would be on the same day you two actually talked. If so, his memories are still with him, yes?"

"That's the point. He doesn't remember anything. He never called me _captain_ either," he shook his head and sighed.

"Hmm ... then maybe it really is just fate putting you two together again after two thousand years."

"The Eren back then is a fucking shy but spoiled brat. _This_ Eren right now is too fucking bold for my old heart. He even got a boner while I was tattooing him, Erwin. A _boner_."

"What Eren is before is Eren right now. The only reason why he's more ... _open_ is because of the setting and era we are in. There are no more titans for humans to be in fear of. _He_ has nothing to be afraid of now. I think millennials believe in the saying _carpe diem_?"

"Yeah, _seize the day_. Live your life to the fullest ... Fucking kids these days, I just don't understand them," he groaned.

Erwin chuckled, "All that matters now is that you get to talk to him already."

"Tell me why you didn't want to introduce me to him again? I'd like to understand that fucking clearly because I didn't wait for _years_ only for you to get away with it without an explanation."

"Have you ever heard of _the right moment_?" Erwin leaned back on his chair and propped an elbow on the armchair, leaning his cheek on his fist.

"I'm a tattoo artist. You're a doctor. We _are not_ fucking philosophers."

"You could say that I could not think of a reason on why I wanted to introduce you to him. Eren may be an airhead sometimes, but he's not stupid to not question it. He's, in fact, a smart and reliable doctor."

Levi was about to answer back when the doors opened with a loud _bang!_ , seeing no other than the CEO of Shiganshina Hospital himself, Grisha Jaeger, red and already fuming with anger. His eyes didn't seem to notice Levi since his full attention is on Erwin.

"Dr. Smith, for the love of God, _do something_ to my son."

Erwin frowned, "May I ask why, Dr. Jaeger?"

"That ballistic son of mine suddenly thought that it was a good idea to have a tattoo. A _fucking_ tattoo, Dr. Smith. I know he wouldn't listen to me and would rather follow whatever you said, so I hope that there might be something that you can do about this," Dr. Grisha Jaeger lets out a deep and breathy sigh, the wrinkles on his forehead are getting a bit more prominent than usual.

Levi on the other hand, tried not to smirk in triumph. _That's my boy_.

Erwin, on the other hand, lets out a sigh, "Dr. Jaeger, I am completely flattered that you ask me of your assistance to make sure Eren is on the right path as a doctor; _but_ , as we all know, you're the chief and owner of this hospital. If you think that your son could ruin the reputation and ideal of the people on doctors, and he still becomes deviant no matter how many times we scold him, then shouldn't the best solution for this is to fire him?"

The CEO wasn't able to reply immediately, his jaw dropped for a minute. He then stood up straightly and coughed awkwardly, then sighed after.

"I- I suppose you're right, Dr. Smith. I must think about this thoroughly."

"Don't worry, I'd still try to give an earful to Eren while you think about it. But I suggest that we follow that plan if it really eats your nerves," Erwin smiled.

"Right ... Right. I'll do just that. I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you, Dr. Smith," the head nodded, paused for a moment to eye Levi ( _fucking finally, asshole, I'm right here this whole fucking time_ ) and left the room.

Levi looked at the opened door then to Erwin, "Eren told you, didn't he?"

"We're close enough for him to tell me how much he hates his job no matter how good he's at it," he chuckled.

"Right. You get to hear majority of Eren's life for 8 years while I only got at least 5 fucking percent of it last night," Levi grunted and went for the still opened door.

Erwin chuckled lightly, "Oh I'm sure you'll be able to catch up."

Levi didn't even bother replying. As soon as he went out of Erwin's office, he came face to face with Eren who was laughing with a blonde kid- _shit, is that Armin? he matured a lot_ —and stopped before the three of them would kiss each other (metaphorically, not literally).

"Holy- Levi?" Eren widened his eyes, obviously surprised to see the artist in the hospital.

Levi mentally snickered, _Still so easy to read_.

"Shitty brat," he nodded then looked at Armin. "Your friend?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! This is Dr. Armin Arlert, a neurosurgeon and my childhood best friend," Eren smiled widely as he introduced Levi to Armin.

Armin seemed to be more confident than he was back then, Levi had noticed. He wasn't crouching like before, his shoulders are now standing wide in pride (in a good way, Levi once again noticed) before offering a hand towards the older.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Levi. Dr. Jaeger told me _so much_ about you," Armin looked at Eren with a snicker, and Levi widened his eyes for just a fraction at the expression.

_Jesus, do all the soldiers in the 104th changed that much?_

"Good things, I hope," Levi shook his hand with him. "I also want to tell you to not leave this fucking brat alone in a bar ever again. He went to my store to get a tattoo."

"So I've heard," Armin frowned.

"What? It made Grisha scream his head off. That shit is the best I've ever seen," Eren laughed.

Levi smiled softly at that, totally pleased that it managed to make Eren happy at least.

"Well, I have a store to open. I have an appointment with a client in an hour. See you whenever I see you," Levi said, pushing his hands to his pockets and gave the two a small nod as he started to walk away on the opposite direction.

"Levi—wait!"

The artist paused, letting Eren catch up to him as the young doctor faced him.

"What? Anything more to add, shitty brat?"

"Lunch! Italian, remember? I'm supposed to treat you for lunch," Eren blurted out.

_Oh. So this is what Erwin's been talking about. Fucking future-teller..._

"It's only 10, Eren. You can just drop by at the store if you plan on treating me," he shrugged.

Eren shook his head, "I'm not planning ontaking you to some cheap Italian. I made a reservation at _Dolcè_ at 11. And I'm pretty sure you don't have an appointment either. I saw on the counter that your next client would be at 5pm when I was on my way out."

Levi squinted before smirking, taking a step forward until both their faces are only a few centimeters apart. Eren was already blushing furiously, whether it was because of the closeness, because they're in the middle of the fucking hallway, or because there's a freaking midget intimidating a tall and young doctor in the 12th floor, Levi doesn't give a shit about it.

"Oho, so you _were_ looking through my stuff?"

"It was by accident!" Eren whined. "I just happened to see the sticky notes on your counter."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Levi sighed and stepped away. "Then are we gonna fucking go or what?"

"J-Just let me tell Dr. Smith first—"

"You don't have to, he already knows," Levi remarked and started to walk past Eren and towards the elevator with a small snicker.

" ... Are you telling me that Dr. Erwin Smith is the doctor friend you're talking about?"

"Maybe."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You never asked."

"That's not the point! Dr. Erwin is the COO—Levi! Stop your short fucking legs and wait for me, dammit!"

Levi might want to kick the brat's ass in the elevator later. But that doesn't stop the smile trying to break from his aloof face.

After all, he got what he waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read something about Hange's sexuality, but I forgot what's exactly written, however I decide Hange's pronouns to be _they/them/their_.
> 
> Also, _Dolcè_ is a made-up Italian restaurant by yours truly. This girl right here is too lazy to search for good real life Italian restaurant.
> 
> And yes, Hange, Erwin, and Levi are the only ones who remembered. None of the 104th kids and Levi Squad have no memories slfhdjgr
> 
> One more thing, if anyone's curious, Eren is a doctor specializing in Family Medicine, Mikasa's a track and field coach, Hange's also a doctor specializing in Forensic Pathology and lastly Jean, a cardiologist.

**Author's Note:**

> LEVI LOVES TEA IN THIS FIC OKAY I JUST DON'T KNOW W H E R E TO PUT A SCENE WHERE HE DRINKS TEA TOO FLDSHFHGR
> 
> also the reason why Eren loves tea more than coffee is because of him drinking tea with the Captain in their previous life (suggestively, he got influenced by Levi coughs)


End file.
